


Congratulations

by bloomtease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Content, distance makes that heart grow fonder yeah, light manga spoilers for ch389
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomtease/pseuds/bloomtease
Summary: On the hard wood floor of an open entryway, in the middle of a Spring day, surely alarming their neighbours with their booming shouts but neither aware in their all-consuming euphoria.The voices of two men collide, brightly and hungrily, in love.Hinata Shouyou receives some great news. He shares that view, with the one man he keeps catching up with.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 229
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to writing and posting fanworks, but I had to give love to my fave hq ship on their week (∩˃o˂∩)♡
> 
> Also it’s Hinata’s birthday!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE SUN, this also counts as a gift for him ☀︎

It’s early April, in a year that is the harbinger of a new decade. The anticipation of new beginnings in a flourishing spring. When the air cleanses souls and cherry blossoms dance and scatter along streets like wishes to be granted across the nation. 

Hinata Shouyou, twenty three years old. 

Currently twenty minutes into his run. There’s a skip in his step as the man’s natural stores of energy pulsate through his legs while he brandishes a beaming smile and gleeful eyes. White earphones pump a giddy kind of pop song into his eardrums. The strong addictive vibration of a saxophone amplifies his stride, providing the perfect backdrop to his morning run across the park.

He finds himself humming along. Occasionally passing by other runners or some elderly folk appreciating the beauty of lush greens and soft pink petals home to the park. He gives them all polite nods and they return his smile, it’s effect infectious as ever.  
  


_Today should be a good day,_ Shouyou thinks, it’s a Friday, he has a meeting with some of the coaches from the _national team_ , in just three hours. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up too much but if the past five years since he graduated from Karasuno have counted for anything, it would be the outcome of this meeting.

Shouyou has never wasted a year of his life since he was just eleven. That was when he encountered a storefront television broadcasting a boy in an orange and black jersey with the number ten in bold white numerals, jumping so high above a net. It gave the illusion of soaring and reaching the stadium’s bright lights. 

Shouyou wanted to fly like that.

No. Eventually that wasn’t enough.  
  


He wanted more. More and more. 

He craved to _fly even higher_. 

To garner the strength and feeling of utter weightlessness that birthed freedom. 

He was every bit of a ravenous crow set out of its cage and a ferocious jackal sprinting long distances in delight. 

Shouyou strives each and every day, to feel the labour and high of living his life to the greatest of heights.

And he found that in volleyball. The one thing that eventually struck a hunger in him, body and mind sparking alight and heart thrumming with everlasting passion. Shouyou was always athletic, excelling at various sports but nothing shook his core and set him alive like a sport where every part of him was tested, challenged and reinvented.

Height is an illustrious badge of advantages in a sport where the net towers boldly. Sixteen year old Shouyou had to crane his neck to meet his eyes with the peak of the dividing material.  
  


But he discovered other ways to fight. He filled his bag of tricks to the brim and continues to polish the array of his repertoire with diligence.

That he intimidates guys much, much taller than him. 

It was never short of fucking satisfying. 

Volleyball gives Shouyou an equal measure of yearning and gratification like reaching out for handfuls of white rice and revelling in it’s delicate starchy taste of glory.

Along with a particular person he’s come to know from it.

Kageyama. 

Who, if anything, serves him such sensations on a silver platter and then dangles them around for Shouyou to take. But not without an enticing fight first, of course.

A human’s past is like a thick book, one where the pages are constantly flicked through to find a desired memory. There are a few pages with the corners folded to indicate crucial moments. These bookmarks of life are all the more easily accessible.

And as Shouyou runs aside fragrant trees of pink blooms and wide fields, his mind soars to the clouds while he considers these bookmarks.

Many of which comprise of the only person who ever took him seriously and believed in him when Shouyou himself faltered, like teetering at the edge of a cliff.

The discovery of volleyball kindled a fire in Shouyou. And when he met Kageyama Tobio. This fire only intensified and swelled into eager flames, unthinkable to douse.

Shouyou never had another name replayed so much in his mind and uttered on his lips like an addictive song he couldn’t stop singing, that it became habitual. It became his favourite.  
  


And with the name, came the person’s words, that struck Shouyou deeply to the core, pulsing around inside him.The way that voice would deepen and rise like thunderbolts against him. The enrapturing features of the man’s face and it’s forms from neutrality to piercing emotions. Raised eyebrows and electric smirks buzzing Shouyou apart and then back together, shiny and new. The tall broad body and trained muscles that used to spur envy in him but eventually harboured something much different; tempting desire.

Heck. Just everything. 

Everything about Kageyama made Shouyou feel full and yet hungry for more, in a way he could only express with upturned lips.

When they first met life hit a reset button  and when they attended high school together, his future was rewritten. 

The folded pages of life grew, as Kageyama always gave him something to remember and the chapters ahead were _always_ something to look forward too.  
  


Because Shouyou had found someone, someone so different yet weirdly similar, someone to chase and overtake or spend his dam near life trying....

And someone— to love and be loved by. 

_Whatever happens, I’ll go see him first_ , Shouyou muses, his cheeks and ears reddening and mirroring the expanding warmth brewing in his chest. 

Right now, Kageyama was probably still asleep, clinging tightly to a pillow in bed, exhaustion in his eyes and all over his strained muscles. The late arrival back home rendering him inactive. It was offseason for his team so he was on a break for a few months. Plenty of time to spend with friends and family he hadn’t seen face-to-face for much of the past year. Shouyou had to be a stealthy and swift ninja to slip out of arms that caged him like a bear, this morning. Hence the pillow substitute that had to be wedged in the man’s arms. Kageyama wouldn’t let go of Shouyou from the moment he saw him at the airport.

And the return back to their apartment last night was a fiasco of wrapped limbs and locked lips, desperation for that missing ignition from each other. But Kageyama was so weary, they barely got anywhere explicit before he fell asleep with his cheek nestled against Shouyou’s bare chest, a lover’s heartbeat soothing him to rest. He looked so adorable with all his features relaxed and lips in the softest pout. Pouts Shouyou couldn’t help thumb softly in affection each time. The contact of smooth pink lips tantalising and yet soothing. Filling him with a fizzy urge to mark every detail of a face so natural in his vision. He didn’t forget to snap a picture (he needed a new wallpaper for his phone anyway) and cuddled with his boyfriend for hours until his stomach begged for dinner. 

The nature of Shouyou’s warm smile shifts, into something dripping with mystique, eyes reducing their glaze but becoming hooded. The kind of display an onlooker wouldn’t be able to decipher accurately.

  
Maybe he and Kageyama could finish what they started last night. At that very thought, he can’t help licking his lips like the other’s taste still resides there. The permanency of berry sweetness imprinted on red lips. 

Then Shouyou shakes his head to bounce himself back into the present. _Focus, Shouyou. You have something before that_ , he chastises himself. 

He checks his watch, notices he’s been running close to forty minutes, and slows down, bars of energy reducing as his muscles ease into a softer pace. There’s a gentle glow provided by the sunlight peeking through the gaps between the lined trees. And he flutters his eyes closed while he basks in the brief but comforting warmth. 

With the sunlight gracing his face, he sees orange light dancing behind his eyelids, while the music in his ears boost cheers in tandem with a riveting bassline.

_If I make it on the team, then I can make it anywhere_ , he mulls. _I can be right there with him too..._

A particular bookmark resurfaces, in the scorching zest of a Brazilian summer. When a flash of carmine and black hair screeched his delivery bike to a halt. The sight of Kageyama at the Olympics on television, in a downtown bar, was an image seared into Shouyou’s memory. The eruption of joy over the setter’s face at a successful pinch serve for Japan was achingly beautiful for how much Shouyou missed it and how much he longed to be right there with him, on that court, mirroring the expression with his own. It left him breathless, the oxygen stolen from him. But it also bolstered him, there Kageyama was again, dangling a juicy piece of recognition in front him of him. For Shouyou to extend his arms towards and grab with all his strength. 

Shouyou lifts the back of his palm up to cover his face with for a moment, feeling the sunlight shining down harsher. The rest of the day was surely going to be a sunny and cosy one. 

And when he opens his eyes and stares ahead at the running path, the full force of the sun’s glow finally fading behind taller trees, he sees flecks of blue light swimming across his vision. The afterimage of the light entrancing him. He blinks a few times to clear his sight and refocuses on his destination ahead.

Shouyou was to be a bright light that preceded closely to Kageyama’s one, flitting ahead and yet working together in tandem.   
  


**********

  
  


By 12pm, Shouyou manages to meet Hibarida and Masumoto, coaches for the Olympic men’s volleyball team, in record time.

Shouyou isn’t nervous. No shakiness in his legs or queasiness at the pit of his stomach like before a big match when he was sixteen, unsteady and skittish.

  
Shouyou, at twenty three, exudes solid confidence, feeling ready for whatever comes next. He shakes hands firmly with both coaches and beams brilliantly enough to envelop the entire room in exuberance. The weight of the situation feeling truly light for awhile, until:

"Hinata."

Hibarida addresses him with serious eyes for a moment. 

Shouyou returns the stare, golden brown eyes not shirking an ounce in intensity. 

And within seconds Hibarida flashes a wide grin at that, the wrinkles at his eyes growing prominent with jubilation. 

"I think you already know..." He starts carefully.

Shouyou feels a burning, something like lava swirling around, inside his chest. 

"That we absolutely need you." 

Hibarida finishes, grin splitting his face while Masumoto nods feverishly beside him. 

And Shouyou erupts. Caught in ecstasy, not knowing if he’s screaming, or crying or shaking both men in his daze of firecracker joy. 

Maybe it was all of it, a range of Hinata Shouyou expressions on display, set free and out to play to his heart’s content. Just like the volleyball he would get to release upon the world. 

And he _needed_ to see _him_. See Kageyama right away. Right now. Have Kageyama mirror his own range, especially unbridled joy, at the good news.That Kageyama will have to share the big stage, with the man who always nudges him for a piece of the action. 

*****

The world outside bustles with life and enthusiasm, people brimming with productivity or just basking in the daylight warmth of Spring. But in the apartment of Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, it’s silent and airy. Time takes a back-seat in idleness.

Today, Kageyama Tobio, a man who has worked most days of his life with tenacity, follows an important lesson; he rests. 

Light pours from the open curtain behind him and he’s barely awake when he feels sunlight caressing the bare skin of his back, warmth embedding itself into relaxed muscles. Tobio only buries his face further into the sensory illusion of soft orange locks an intimate dream provides him. Believing Hinata is still here, nestled in his arms and softly sleeping with him.  
  


And It’s peaceful, life at a pause. Yet sufficient that even the gentlest of sounds are audible in the silence.

Like a vibration. That suddenly pipes up under Tobio, enough to stir the heavy body awake. 

He groans softly, the dregs of sleep rendering him incomprehensible at the stimulus. Navy blue eyes finally crack open, languidly, like his eyes are more tired than his body and then his vision finally catches up with his brain. 

He sees:

No dollops of flaming hair.

No sweet tan-lined skin. 

Just a feather pillow, cradled in his arms.

And his heart buries itself six feet under,at the shattering sight. 

Hinata isn’t here. 

Tobio sits up. Alertness charging his body and confusion rattling his consciousness.He rubs his eyes, discarding the dried remnants of sleep and stares at the pillow. His features frowning deeply at the offending inanimate object like it stole his Hinata away.  
  


_Where the fuck is he?_ is the first thought Kageyama Tobio has on this fine day.

He hears the vibration again, and realisation hits him faster now. He shifts curious hands under his pillow to retrieve the device, juggling it and almost dropping it in his haste. 

The lock-screen flashes  that it is  12:21pm. Additionally, Hinata has left three messages.

**9:07am**

_Good morning! (I hope >:D) I’m going for a run! then I need to go do something_, _will be back before lunch_

** 9:09am **

_Oh and breakfast is on the table! heat it up in the microwave_

** 9:10am **

_ love you tired-yama _

__

_Ah_.

Tobio’s world feels right again. The heavens overjoyed and singing in celebration.

His mouth cracks into a smile as his heart rises back up, ascends to the skies and fills him with a gust of fondness in his chest. He can practically hear the cheery bounce of Hinata’s voice in the messages and any alarm or disappointment melts away. Only affection that bubbles right down to his toes. 

Hinata should be back soon and with that in mind, Tobio gets out of bed. 

As he takes a shower, droplets of warm water soothe his whole body into comfort, and he tilts his head up to feel them flow down the front his neck, eyes fluttering. He sighs at the pressure.  
  


It’s good to be home. Playing overseas was amazing, a newer challenge and the right direction for his ambition of the world stage. The Russian Volleyball league was as big and fierce as the country itself. Tobio was truly put to the limits at every corner and he loved it. The day to day living was strenuous in its own way but he got around enough to learn some of the language, fumbling here and there but always given the right support from those around him. 

Volleyball continues to be the perpetual spark of his life, thankfully. And to be  home, after a long season, to revel in the cherry blossoms of Japan’s springtime after what felt like passing seasons, splashes a strong sense of bliss. But especially so, when he thinks about the redhead who charged at him and then tried, and succeeded, at lifting him up in excitement, while blurs of people looked on, in a bustling airport.

It’s been over a year since that night, since that match, when Hinata reinforced everything Tobio yearned for like light shimmering through the cracks in a dark cave. A fiery boy that always forced his attention to a man in the shape, spirit and strength of the sun shining down on him in brilliance. 

He wants that strong light on his skin and moving against his lips, bathing him all over in a gold and citrusy shower.

The desire heats him up inside, bursts of orange, sparking in his veins. But, before the anticipation of such touches incites deeper throngs of heat into the pit of his stomach and much lower, he turns off the tap. Deep blue eyes open, managing to rouse himself from a lustful haze. 

The water ceases steadily, and his mind wonders to where Hinata is and what he’s up to right now. "I would’ve come, dumbass" he whispers to himself, while he wipes his body with a towel, still wanting the graze of the sun instead.

*******

Tobio finishes the delicious feast of a breakfast Hinata prepared, pretty quickly. His stomach reminding that he didn’t even have dinner last night because he fell asleep on top of Hinata. Which was a downer to the highest degree because he missed dinner _and_ some sweet needy sex with his boyfriend. 

And as he finishes his extra glass of milk, savouring the pure skim taste, he hears the rustling jingle of keys at the door.

"Fucking, finally." he sighs like time can feel normal again because Hinata is here, so near, just a few steps away from him.

Tobio closes the distance in a flash. Sheer eagerness in his movements that he wouldn’t admit to easily, but uncontrollable for how much he needed to _see_ and _feel_ Hinata so desperately. 

He flings the door open before Hinata does.

Tobio didn’t know what kind of Hinata he expected to see, maybe the usual cheery type, the default personification of a ripe mandarin, sweet and dandy.

This mandarin bursts its bright colour through the roof as he yells Tobio’s name and tackles him with energy like no other, straight down to the hard wood floor.

"Oi-" Tobio huffs but is interrupted as the visibly elated man, sits up and straddles him. Basically buzzing on top of him. 

"Japan team!" Hinata screams and Tobio is confused for the first three seconds, trying to parse the meaning of the situation. 

Less than a minute ago, the entire apartment was soundless and devoid of something, their belongings were sprawled together but without Hinata around it didn’t feel like home yet. Just a shell that bared the lasting pieces of his presence. 

But now Hinata is here. He’s here, shining like a thousand suns, emanating rays of warmth, while he stays planted right in Tobio’s lap. 

The Japan team? that could only mean one thing. That one thing being something of a vow that struck deep into the threads that connected them. A goal stretching years into their lives and the very view at the peak of the summit, they have their hearts set on admiring together. 

Tobio swallows thickly. Heart drumming to a crescendo, as he cups that precious face, sinking his fingers into the attractive cheeks, and starts:

"You-"

"Yup" Hinata beams, that signature grin taking up so much of his face, practically splitting his features with gorgeous triumph. And Tobio finally notices the soft teariness in those golden brown orbs, how they glow with mirth in liquid form. Hinata... Hinata is more than _just happy_. He’s fucking...

_Free._

Tobio’s mouth shifts from a marvelling pout to a grin of his own. The kind that’s sharper on one side than the other. The fast pulsing in his chest spreads throughout his body like charged up electricity. 

Then, like he’s scored a no-touch serve, or more like Hinata has, he screams with his lover in utter glory.

On the hard wood floor of an open entryway, in the middle of a Spring day, surely alarming their neighbours with their booming shouts but neither aware in their all-consuming euphoria. 

The voices of two men collide, brightly and hungrily, in love. 

*********  
  
  


  
The duo do eventually quieten down as they stand up and lock their door. Luckily, before any neighbour comes over in concern, bearing confused stares and inquiring questions.

While Kageyama helps him out of his jacket, one arm after another, Shouyou finds himself giggling. He laughs for no comedic reason, just out of pure want, like blowing out the bubbles of emotion within him.

Then he notices Kageyama staring at him. Dark blue pools becoming deeper in a way that usually spells: _come here_ , as he slowly licks his lips. 

Shouyou tones down his giggling when a hand grips into his hair and tugs him forward, his lips crushing against Kageyama’s, eager and needy in every sweet lick and nip of tender red skin. The softer giggles pour into Kageyama’s mouth and coat his throat with blissful endearment.  


They kiss like making up for the past fifteen hours in which they didn’t have their lips moulded to each others. And Shouyou can’t stop smiling into them, which he tends to do whenever they kiss, but this time it seems even more unbridled, like popping the cork off a champagne bottle. It all just shoots out now that he’s in those blanketing arms of warmth.

When Shouyou presses his own body into him, he can tell Kageyama suppresses a moan, in favour of asking a question before it’s drowned out in the carnal events to come.  
  


"W-why didn’t you take me with you? I didn’t even know where you were" 

He stutters out, breathy, something between curious worry mixed with aching desire, being clawed out in openness.

Shouyou’s heart squeezes at the tone, cramming out more blood, that flows up to his cheeks and dives lower into his body. It’s always like the flame in him bleeds out to make him feel wholly on fire when Kageyama touches him and then cracks open to him. Just him. 

"You were like a log, Tobio. Totally knocked out. And besides, I thought it would be a cool surprise."

He chuckles out, flashing a grin that’s always out to pull navy blue orbs on him, like it’s his turn to serve a worthwhile meal.

Kageyama’s fixative stare certainly proves that. 

Yet instead of grumbling, which he expected from his boyfriend, the taller man simply utters, in effortless honesty:

  
  


"It’s not surprising you made it in. It’s you."

_Ah_.

  
  
_Fuck._

Shouyou feels like his whole body might explode into a dizzy, and flustered mess. Leaving nothing but a headstone engraved with: ‘ _Here lies Hinata Shouyou, who could never get used to being genuinely complimented by his boyfriend_ ’

And it’s true, Kageyama is much more upfront with his praise compared to the past. Swivels of the head and hushed excuses during their fresh teen years. To unlocked stares and conviction-laced words as they blossomed into adults. Shouyou can never overcome the rush of emotion at being recognised by the one man he fought to be on a court with, dividing net between them or not.

"But it’s great news." Kageyama smiles, that too seeming effortless. An image Shouyou covers the many bookmarks of his life with, a special treasure to revel in all its sincerity and beauty. 

Kageyama really is _free_ in his own way, Shouyou thinks.

He feels that freedom become sensual in the way Kageyama’s hands, intoxicating in their touch, roam under his shirt. Shouyou sighs into the lips that reclaim his, transferring such genuineness from words long felt in to instinctual actions.

Kageyama greedily engulfs every sigh and gasp from him as if he’s starving for air, Shouyou’s air. He can’t blame him, when it’s been so long since Kageyama has had the mauling taste of him, like this. Shouyou swears to himself that he’ll pry out the others air when their under the sheets. 

He’s been having dreams, for months, that went like this, while Kageyama was away, so far away. He almost tears up at that fact this isn’t a dream. No imaginary illusion. It’s crisp, raw and achingly real. 

Kageyama ducks his head down further now, peppering kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck. Then those majestic lips trail up the shape of Shouyou’s jaw, tingling tenderness along the chiseled line until it pauses at his lips again. 

"Can we?" Kageyama asks low, more like pleas, dragging out Shouyou’s bottom lip between his teeth, in hearty craving. Shouyou opens his eyes to see Kageyama staring, navy eyes sharpened as he frees it. The sight of Shouyou’s swollen and bitten redness flicking back into place, leaves Kageyama groaning. The guttural sound rushing an invigorating electricity lower, and lower in Shouyou’s flaming body. He flutters his eyes closed, at the exciting prospect of it all. 

And Kageyama is merciless, as he dives in again and sucks heavily on his bottom lip, like savouring honey. Shouyou moans sweetly, his pants becoming tighter with need, while his hands clutch at the others back, fingers twisting in his shirt.

His insatiable hunger and passion melt together when he answers Kageyama’s inquiry with a flexible thigh hiking up, pressing his desire harder against the other’s leg. "Fuck yes. Finally" he rasps loudly in the fractional space between their lips.

Shouyou’s voice always reflects a bright burst of sparks, distinct and captivating. Whether he‘s singing about his cooking in the kitchen, cheering from a successful point scored for his team or moaning during sensational sex.

He’s just loud about what he likes and what he wants.

And their neighbours break from any, _particular_ loud sounds, for a number of months is about to come an end. Oh well for them.

But who cares? Shouyou is utterly ecstatic, yearning and heavily turned on, he wants to make love to his boyfriend with that same vigour.

Both bodies match in vitality as they traverse over the many objects and furniture on the path to their bedroom, much like the night prior. But this time, there is no exhaustion in Shouyou’s partner, no languishing of energy, Kageyama is completely fired up. 

Time hits a different plane of existence as the pair undress each other, clothes discarded like nuisances in their veritable need to press sweltering skin against one another. 

That luscious fullness and clawing hunger battle it out with the pace of deep kisses, Shouyou exploring Kageyama’s mouth with eager strokes of his tongue. The pungent taste of milk and the exhilarating scent of his sweat making him rut against his lover in a lustful daze.It feels better than he could ever anticipated, these sensations were so familiar to him with how much he’s had this man, but still so fresh for the simple fact that Kageyama is _always_ the current that flows blue lightning within him.And when he’s flipped on to his back, the bass of the other’s voice, spilling praises into his ear, as he moves inside him, deep and needy, Shouyou feels a bliss like his highest jump, another kind of bending and flying, that only ever flurries through when he’s with Kageyama.

Again. And again. Like a five set match, Shouyou delights in their shared stamina and greed, neither backing down from pleasure until their bodies finally sigh out in fulfilled gratification. For the time being, that is.

It was like birthday sex, except it was neither man’s birthday. Although the intense high Shouyou was on made it a celebration of himself nonetheless. He was going to be in the Olympics! He! Hinata Shouyou. The mountain of pride only piles up higher every time he remembers this fact. 

Kageyama sticks to his back, partly due tosweat, but mostly because his boyfriend is clingy like a magnet to him. Which he doesn’t complain about, when he fits perfectly to him, bodies slotted together tenderly under cotton sheets. The orange glaze of the afternoon sky filtering through the curtains, kneads relaxation in them, down to their bones. They sit in soft silence, Kageyama breathing in his hair.While Shouyou thinks just how good today really is, how it’s one of the best. Another folded page, a bookmark painted gold and blue. 

Kageyama is home with him, during the best news of his life. Practically thousands of gifts packed in one.They also just had the best sex in a long time, considering months of long distance intimacy involved pixels and the lag of Skype calls. Still enjoyable and satisfying of course, but nothing beats the raw touch of flesh on flesh. 

Shouyou reminisces at the lean hard muscles flexed beautifully against his own, the sheen of sweat at the man’s neck glistening, the sight mesmerising just like Kageyama is in general. It’s enough to make him swoon all over again. He leans his back against that chest more, a human pillow with clear definition.

"Holy shit.” Shouyou whispers, pauses to lick his lips, "I’ve been fucking a literal Olympian" the pitch of his voice escaping him, louder than he intends. Which says a lot for him.

He seems shocked like it’s a revelation, when it shouldn’t be, because Kageyama is gorgeous and the most hardworking person he knows. Yet he’s so caught up in thoughts of admiration and how he grasped at that back that was always ahead of him.  
  


Kageyama nuzzles his temple softly with his nose, presses a kiss to it, then he sighs, "And I’m fucking a soon to be Olympian, remember" 

The words brushing against Shouyou’s temple and reddening the tips of his ears.Setting his thoughts back to the present and peering towards the future. 

"Mmm. I keep catching up you know" Shouyou smirks. Then he laughs, feeling that weightlessness in his core, as an arm squeezes tighter around him in affection.

The volleyball world is about to face the beast that is the flaring sun. Shouyou will finally reach that glowing peak with one of the biggest stages being host right here, in Japan. Their home. 

But also, he gets to be right there with Kageyama this time. He’ll be with him when they miss the mark. He’ll be with him when they score. He’ll _be with him_ when they cry and cheer, donning carmine jerseys, as the rest of the world watches them play to their hearts content. 

Shouyou looks down at the fingers intertwined tightly in his, fitting well there too, like every part of them truly is affixed to each other.It’s remarkable they met.

"Ah I almost forgot" Kageyama suddenly utters, and Shouyou turns his head at him in confusion, "Forgot what?" he asks, brows raised.

Kageyama plants his fingers in Shouyou’s messy tangles of orange, tilting his head up higher to look at him, gripping the hair softly, but still tugging in a way Shouyou liked. Navy crystalline eyes bore into his golden honey ones for a moment. The dilation of pupils mirrored between them. 

Then Kageyama kisses him, soft, slow and yet it feels too brief when he pulls away, making Shouyou follow that mouth, with half-lidded eyes. 

He sees those lips rising into a smile. A tender light at the summit, a view at the highest reach, open and clear for Shouyou to see. 

  
  


"Congratulations, Shouyou" 

The tone is velvety smooth and genuine. It strikes him deeply. 

Kageyama Tobio praising him, _congratulating_ him on a dream that took Shouyou to the skies, is something he just can’t get used to. But he sure he loves it every time, the words pulsing him inside-out.

He returns a soft smile, one that can only spell: _thank you, Tobio._

Spring blossoms invite new beginnings on the horizon for two men, who chase it with eagerness in their bodies and freedom in their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some tidbits 
> 
> \- I researched it but I’m still not exactly sure how the selection process for the Olympic teams go so I went with... well what I wrote 
> 
> \- We still don’t exactly know which Foreign League Kageyama is going to, in canon, but I like the idea of somewhere in Europe, like Russia. So I just incorporated all my self-indulgence in this tbh ;D
> 
> -I guess in real time, Hinata did get some birthday sex lol


End file.
